eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 1996
Player reviews for the 1996 season. Jason Ball (AFL: 13 games, 25 goals) – Battled shoulder and hamstring injuries in the second half of the year. Drew Banfield (AFL: 24 games, 9 goals) – Was a surprise winner of the Best and Fairest after a strong season in which he played every game. Ashley Blurton (AFL: 4 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 3 goals) – In the side at the start of the season and played the first three games, but lost his spot and managed just one more senior appearance. Shane Bond (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 12 goals) – Managed just three senior games as he battled hamstring problems. Jonson Clifton (WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) – Only made three senior appearances for South Fremantle. Ben Cousins (AFL: 20 games, 34 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 2 goals) – Named the league’s Rising Star after a sensational debut season in which he almost won the club’s goalkicking playing as a small forward and occasional midfielder. Andrew Donnelly (AFL: 20 games, 28 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Finished in the top ten of the Best and Fairest in his rookie season, and won the club’s Rookie of the Year. Ian Downsborough (AFL: 19 game, 5 goals) – Led the ruck in tandem with Turnbull. Michael Dunstan (WAFL: 5 games, 5 goals) – Only managed a handful of games for South Fremantle Tony Evans (AFL: 22 games, 17 goals) – Finished in the top ten of the Best and Fairest for the first time after a strong season, additionally winning the Best Clubman award. Brendon Fewster (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Rookie season wrecked by a knee injury that eventually required a reconstruction. Fraser Gehrig (AFL: 24 games, 12 goals) – Played every game and was used at both ends of the ground. David Hart (AFL: 21 games, 6 goals) – Solid but unspectacular season from the veteran. Brett Heady (AFL: 7 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 2 goals) – Missed most of the year due to a shoulder injury but came into the side for the last few rounds and the finals. Jason Heatley (AFL: 2 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 55 goals) – Given a chance late in the year and kicked three goals in each of his two games, but still lost his spot ahead of the finals. Glen Jakovich (AFL: 12 games, 1 goal) – Season was ended at the halfway mark by a knee reconstruction. Dean Kemp (AFL: 21 games, 12 goals) – Finished sixth in the Best and Fairest and achieved life membership after bringing up his 150th appearance in the latter stages of the year. Chris Lewis (AFL: 8 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 17 goals) – Battled for form and, for the first time in his VFL/AFL career, spent most of the year at Claremont, where he played in the Tigers’ premiership. Andy Lovell (AFL: 23 games, 13 goals) – Handy addition to the midfield, playing nearly every game and finishing top ten in the Club Champion award. Brayden Lyle (AFL: 11 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 11 games, 6 goals) – Lost his senior spot mid-season and managed just three games after the State of Origin break. Chris Mainwaring (AFL: 22 games, 12 goals) – Bounced back from an injury-affected 1995 and was named in the All-Australian side, also finishing second behind Banfield in the Club Champion. Neil Marshall (WAFL: 21 games, 0 goals) – Spent the year with Claremont, playing in the Tigers’ premiership. Peter Matera (AFL: 24 games, 9 goals) – Move to halfback paid dividends with Matera returning to the All-Australian side for the fourth time. Phil Matera (AFL: 5 games, 8 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 25 goals) – Played a handful of games early in his debut season, and kicked a bag of five goals against Melbourne. Ashley McIntosh (AFL: 24 games, 1 goal) – Became a fixture at fullback, and finished seventh in the Best and Fairest. Guy McKenna (AFL: 22 games, 5 goals) – Dependable veteran finished on the podium in the Club Champion award, additionally taking on captaincy duties for most of the year following Worsfold’s knee injury. Daniel Metropolis (AFL: 22 games, 9 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Dropped briefly mid-season but found form in the finals series. Chad Morrison (AFL: 18 games, 24 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 8 goals) – Strong season, debuting in round 1 and receiving a Rising Star nomination after crossing from Victoria ahead of the season. Don Pyke (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 8 goals) – Season never got going after missing the first couple of months with a shoulder injury, ending the year at Claremont where he played in a premiership. Jarrad Schofield (AFL: 22 games, 22 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Finally became a full-time member of the side, receiving a Rising Star nomination against Hawthorn and destroying Melbourne with 27 possessions and four goals. Shane Sikora (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 18 games, 10 goals) – Debuted late in the year after a sustained run of strong form with Perth/ Craig Smoker (WAFL: 19 games, 26 goals) – Solid season at West Perth but could not gain senior selection. Brett Spinks (AFL: 3 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 10 goals) – Played just three early-season games in another year wrecked by injury. Peter Sumich (AFL: 7 games, 21 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 27 goals) – Left in the WAFL until after the midway point, but showed glimpses of his best form with dual six-goal hauls either side of a suspension. Paul Symmons (AFL: 12 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 9 games, 4 goals) – Out of favour for stretches and finished the year at West Perth. Luke Trew (WAFL: 11 games, 9 goals) – Spent the year with Perth. Ryan Turnbull (AFL: 14 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 7 goals) – Lost his spot to Downsborough after injuring his ankle in the opening round, eventually returning at the halfway mark. Chris Waterman (AFL: 12 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Missed a big stretch of games early in the year due to a knee injury. Mitchell White (AFL: 23 games, 37 goals) – Had a career-best year following a move into attack, leading the club’s goalscoring and receiving a spot in the All-Australian side. Paul Whitelaw Project ruckman did not appear at senior level for West Perth. David Wirrpanda (AFL: 5 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 11 goals) – Became the youngest debutant in Eagles history and played five senior games. John Worsfold (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Skipper’s season was a virtual write-off after a serious knee injury two rounds in.